


Donna Noble And The Noble

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna needs a bit of excitement in her life for once. Spoilers for Doctor Who S4. Set after Journey's End, but before Planet of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble And The Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 51stcenturyfox and cruentum 's Porn Battle. This is my first attempt at femmeslash of any kind, let alone smut. Criticism is welcome, be it constructive or not.   
> I don't own Doctor Who.

I'm not quite sure how I came to be in this position, but I couldn't deny that it wasn't liberating to just let everything go. I wasn't someone who would normally go to bed with someone I'd only known for half hour, but there was something compelling and exciting about Lady Christina de Souza. I don't know if it was due to a need for some excitement or not, but I miss everything big that happens in the world. Some people say that that they never saw it coming, such an amazing thing as the planets in the sky, but I didn't see it at all, I was asleep in my clothes like a child.

I kneel now between her parted legs in a hotel suite, naked as the day I was born, waiting for instructions, having relinquished control to the noble. She threads her fingers through my hair as she pulls me closer, ordering me to taste her, something that I did hesitantly. I soon found however that it was nowhere near as bad as I had expected, and I dived into her folds with renewed vigour as her grip on my hair tightened. Christina bucked up as my tongue probed her insistently, only to pull back just as quickly, and pull me up by the hair to meet her mouth.

She forced her tongue into my mouth, devouring all I was as she led me to the bed, she pushed me down onto it before backing away. A few minutes later she returned with a double ended dildo, sitting at the bottom of the bed she inserted one end into her own wet folds, it disappearing to the point where the two ends joined. I could feel the moisture of my own cunt at the thought of what she would be doing with the rest of the dildo.

Once again Christina covered me with her own body pressing our lips together and sliding her tongue into my mouth in parallel to her finger that she slipped into my folds, aided by the wetness that resided there. She thrust her finger in and out of me, withdrawing it and adding another, then another. Deeming me sufficiently stretched she withdrew her fingers once more, before sucking them into her mouth, she then positioned the dildo and sunk into my heat.

I wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling myself up to kiss her and fondle her breasts as she thrust deeply into my core. The pleasure was indescribable and I soon found myself climaxing at her ministrations, I lay boneless on the bed for a few moments as Christina removed the dildo from me, before realising that she had not come. I swiftly took control of the situation, pushing her onto the bed and removing the dildo before kneeling once more between her parted legs, licking, sucking and tonguing her to completion.

I may not have known why I had accompanied her back to her hotel, but I do know that the excitement that came from that decision had definitely been worth it.


End file.
